


【Tony中心】陪伴最長情的告白

by lovetitle



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Returns, Character Death, F/M, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Slash, Snarky Jarvis, Tony-centric
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: ※篇名來自：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av4998480/※梗概：Tony Stark的一生與Captain America脫不了關係※MCU為底的多宇宙混合，私設成山※沒有內戰，沒有傷害※HB to my hero TS!!※棄權：他們屬於彼此不屬於我





	1. Baby Tony

　　轟隆隆的汽車引擎聲在安靜的深夜裡特別響亮。帶著酒意的男主人掏出鑰匙，捅了好幾遍才將鑰匙正確地插進孔裡。

　　進了家門，穿過大廳，上了二樓，男人直直路過了自己的房間，往嬰兒房走去。他悄悄地推開門，看著兒子在搖籃裡睡得香甜，抱著他最愛的安撫娃娃──美國隊長款式，史塔克工業出品有口皆碑──口中咬著美國隊長的右腳，手抓住美國隊長的頭，像隻要把美國標誌撕裂的大怪獸。

　　拉扯的娃娃上沾滿了口水，市面上有數千隻的美國隊長娃娃都慘遭如此對待，他不禁想問自己當初做什麼款式都好，為什麼要做美國隊長呢？

　　美國隊長守護孩子不受噩夢干擾──業務人員想出的產品口號響亮，又符合民眾對美國隊長的想像。

　　暗自感傷無法守護Steve的Howard決定從眼前的美國隊長開始拯救起，他的魔爪正探向兒子香甜的睡顏時，幽幽的聲音打斷了他的動作。

　　「老爺……。」

　　被嚇到的Howard整個人護在Tony身上，看清來人忍不住罵了個S開頭的詞。

　　「老爺，在少爺面前罵髒話不好吧。」

　　「他現在在睡覺沒關係的！」

　　反駁的話在Jravis口中轉了兩圈，他選擇什麼都不說，身為管家還是要為主人留點面子。

　　「我們不提髒話那件事，您──剛才想要做什麼呢？」

　　「我、我想把Steve拯救出來。」

　　「Steve……？您說的是小少爺手上的娃娃嗎？」

　　「我無法拯救真正的Steve，但不能眼睜睜地看著他（的替身）陷於危難之中。」

　　「不，老爺，我不建議你──」Jravis還沒把話說完，Howard先一步把娃娃抽走了。

　　口中少了一直咬的腳，小手少了最喜歡捏的頭，Tony舞動著四肢，尋找突然消失的娃娃，遍尋不著的他眼睛迅速濛上一層霧，嗚嗚啊啊地大哭起來。

　　Howard洋洋得意不過三分鐘，接著Tony的哭嚎聲把整棟房子的人都醒了，就算把娃娃塞進他懷裡，他仍然沒有停止哭泣，乍驚乍醒地鬧了五個小時才在所有人輪流抱搖下再次熟睡。

　　之後Howard被所有人臭罵一頓，無視白眼一個月，並禁止他半夜回家後去看Tony，深怕憾事再次發生。

　　我不知道會這樣啊──這是委屈想哭的Howard提供的說詞。


	2. Kid Tony

　　Tony坐在毛茸茸的地毯上，厚重的精裝書幾乎有他身高的一半高，眼睛掃過內容就翻到下一頁，偶爾停頓一下，搖晃頂著捲髮的咖啡色小腦袋，懷中抱著他最喜歡的娃娃──美國隊長──也是他最崇拜的英雄。

　　布料染印的顏色褪得七七八八，邊緣的縫線泛白，娃娃上有好幾處有修補過的痕跡，他揪著變形的盾牌，亂無章法地揉捏。娃娃的腹部有一塊不規則的深色痕跡，那時方才Tony午睡時留下的傑作，看上去還有點濕潤，上面冒著細小的氣泡。

　　把附錄也讀完的Tony，放開美國隊長在地毯上翻滾，拉開僵硬的肌肉，扭動痠疼的腰部，他把臉埋進地毯，閉上眼蹭著柔軟的絨毛，伸長手往旁邊抓了抓，只碰到堅硬的書殼封面，他側過臉，看準方向，把娃娃撈進懷中，蹦噠地揪著娃娃的腳翻身離開了地毯，離開了書房。

　　Tony知道這個時間點，媽咪會在琴房裡彈琴或是在起居室看書或是在房裡休息或是在庭院擺弄那些花花草草；Jarvis會在廚房準備下午茶，幾片香酥的餅乾或是一塊軟綿可口的蛋糕，配上一杯香醇的紅茶，但給他的飲料卻是冰涼的牛奶，他們說自己太小不能喝茶，想起這件事Tony的嘴忍不住噘得高高的。

　　而爸爸──Howard──總是在公司忙著，每天都忙到三更半夜才回家，Tony不見得每天都能見上他一面。

　　去找Jarvis似乎是最佳的選擇，因為他總會在廚房裡。決定好的Tony點點頭，一手扶著牆壁，一手揪緊娃娃，一步一腳地下到一樓。

 

　　他走過長廊，直直往廚房的方向走，儲藏室的門悄悄地開了。

　　擺放好花鏟的Maria看著兒子邁開肥墩墩往廚房走去，呼喊著Jarvis的名字，而他心愛的美國隊長，被他揪著腿在地板上拖行，如果娃娃是真人，這畫面可真殘酷，她不禁莞爾一笑。想到什麼好點子，Maria眼睛一亮，咚咚咚地帶著髒兮兮的雙手跑上樓去。

　　聽見小少爺的聲聲呼喚，正在取出餅乾的Jarvis心急地被燙了一下，他放下熱燙的烤盤，在圍裙上拍兩下，速速離開廚房到了Tony面前。

　　「少爺，您找我有什麼事嗎？」

　　「我要你幫我拿書。」

　　「當然沒有問題。」

　　一主一僕緩慢地上了樓，Jarvis跟在Tony身後怕他一個不小心腳滑滾下樓。他們來到Howard的書房，這裡已快變成Tony的遊戲場了。

　　Howard在神盾局與Stark工業間忙得腳不沾地，儘管神盾有Peggy小姐擔起一部分的事務，但是公司那邊從研發到行銷全部都需要Howard做最終決策。

　　他回到家幾乎已是深夜時分，他累得需要在沙發上坐一下才有體力上樓睡覺。有幾次Jarvis早上起來在客廳沙發上看到睡著的Howard，有時還不見得能每天回家睡覺。Jarvis知道先生這麼忙碌就是怕之前盜賣軍火的事情再次發生，但是──他看了眼Tony──少爺也是需要父親的陪伴，他在心底嘆了口氣。

　　太太在這裡鋪了一塊毯子給少爺使用，毯子周圍零零散散地堆著少爺看完的書和他的工具，Jarvis拿起放在毯子正中間的書，上頭寫著電子學，嘴角彎起驕傲的微笑。

　　「少爺，您要拿什麼呢？」

　　「應該有一本書叫電路學……或是電子電路的？」

　　「找到了，幫您放在地上可以嗎？」

　　「可以。」

　　Tony興致高昂地坐在地毯上，抱著書翻了起來，而他心愛的娃娃就在他身邊，彷彿美國隊長在身邊保護他一樣。

　　Jarvis收拾凌亂的周圍，看著專心致志的少爺，他想Tony少爺肯定可以成為Howard老爺的好幫手，共同為Stark工業開創一片新天地。

 

　　隔天，Jarvis看到少爺把娃娃背在背上，

　　「Maria夫人，那個是？」

　　「我做給Tony的背帶，很不錯吧。」

　　「相當不錯，您怎麼會想到做背帶？」

　　「昨天我看到Tony把娃娃抓在地上拖，覺得再被他這樣蹂躪，娃娃大概很快就壞了，到時候肯定會是一片腥風血雨，所以做了個背帶給他，幸好他很喜歡。」

　　「是的，這個方法真的是太棒了，我完全沒注意到這點。作為管家，我太失職了，夫人。」

　　「不，你一直以來忙於照顧我們，我才應該跟你說謝謝。」Maria放下刀叉，對上Jarvis的眼睛說道：「謝謝你，Jarvis。」

　　「能服務Stark一家是我的榮幸。」他簡單欠身回禮，晨光落在他身上像鍍了層金，閃閃發光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫小偷尼好舒壓


	3. Tony & Maria

　　「美國隊長甩出盾牌，打倒了軍隊的首領，聯軍的戰線又向前推進，離消滅納粹、打敗希特勒的日子越來越近。」故事進入尾聲，Maria輕快地讀完整個故事。

　　闔上書，她撩起兒子的褐色捲髮，親吻他的額頭，看他想睡覺卻硬撐著不睡的可愛模樣。

　　捉住他猛揉眼睛的手，她嚴肅地警告：「Tony，別揉眼睛。」

　　「是的，媽咪。」被責備的Tony不開心地嘟起嘴巴，眼珠子轉了兩圈，大膽地問道：「可以再念一本給我聽嗎？」

　　當他張著那雙水汪汪的大眼睛對你提出請求時，你怎麼捨得拒絕他。

　　「你要聽哪一本？」Maria認命地離開床舖，把書插回原位問道。

　　「最後一本──美國隊長和Barnes中士一起執行入侵任務那本。」Tony一臉興奮地趴在床邊大聲說道。

　　「唸完這本你就要睡覺囉。」她笑著把書抽出來，坐回床邊和Tony約法三章，他抗議地發出似小動物般叫聲，在母親的笑容下囁嚅地答應了。

　　儘管這套書Tony早已看得滾瓜爛熟，但他總愛在睡前纏著母親唸美國隊長的故事，聽著她的聲音進入夢鄉。

　　「媽咪，美國隊長都可以打敗納粹，他那麼厲害，現在是不是還活著呢？他會不會沒有死？只是我們不知道。」

　　「我不知道他是不是還活著，你爸爸相信他還沒有死，正為此努力著呢，只要你相信他的精神會與你同在。」

　　「他會在我身邊？」

　　「是的，他會陪你度過難關。」

　　Maria打開書，柔軟的嗓音讀起了文字。故事進展到一半，她發現Tony已經睡得打鼾，她笑著在Tony臉頰落下親吻，把夜燈調暗，輕手輕腳地離開他的房間。


	4. Tony & Howard

　　Howard掛掉電話，揉揉疼起的額角，這是他第幾個月收到尋無所獲的通知，第五十個月，還是第六十個月，他已經記不清楚了。他茫然地看著眼前掛著好多零的預算書，不知道是不是該繼續尋找Steve呢？

　　不管要投入多少資源他都不害怕，他怕的是投入再多資源終究一無所獲，就像對著假想敵打鬥，那並非真實存在，只是存在於腦中的幻想。困頓的Howard閉上眼睛，把身體縮進柔軟的辦公椅內，希望有哪個人能告訴他最後的結果，讓他知道該不該延續計畫。

　　細微的機械運轉聲傳進他耳中，由遠而近越來越大聲，什麼東西撞上他的腳，他睜開眼睛低頭一看，發現是一台玩具汽車推著他的腳，車屁股後面接著長長的天線，看來是一輛遙控型的玩具汽車。過沒多久，Tony拿著遙控器走進書房裡，看到久違不見的爸爸，他眼睛瞬間亮了起來，嘴邊拉開笑容，咚咚咚地跑到Howard面前。

　　「都幾歲了還玩什麼玩具！」煩躁的Howard踹了腳前的車子，它飛越過半個房間，側翻在地毯上，輪子在空氣中轉動著。

　　Tony臉上的笑容僵在臉上，恐懼地看著突然發怒的父親。Howard一把搶過Tony手上的遙控器，砸了個稀巴爛。

　　豆大的淚珠直接滾出眼眶，順著他的臉頰滑下。看見Tony的淚水，驚覺自己做了什麼好事的Howard又氣又急地朝著他吼了句：「男孩子哭什麼哭！」

　　Tony嚇得收了聲，眼淚無聲地堆積、滾落，手足無措的天才科學家不知道該怎麼安撫哭泣的兒子，匆匆走出書房去找救兵。

　　看著被摔碎的遙控器，Tony呆愣了好久，久到他想蹲下來收拾時，發現腳麻得無法移動。忍著酸麻跪在地毯上，先將大塊的碎片放在一旁，接著撿拾細小的塑膠碎片。堆滿了手，但是他還有好多還沒撿起來，Tony不知該如何是好時，一個袋子出現在他手邊。Jarvis拿了個袋子過來，將他手上的碎片撥進袋子裡，陪著他撿起所有碎片。

　　「少爺，老爺他今天心情不好，所以──」被找來的Jarvis想為Howard說情，卻被Tony直接打斷。

　　「Jarvis，我現在不想聽到他的任何事情。」

　　看著眼前傷心難過的小少爺，想起在陽台抽菸的老爺，左右為難的Jarvis在心中嘆了口氣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 劇情參考《Iron Man 2: Public Identity》  
> https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/movie/M.1462521304.A.DD9.html 
> 
> 一開始寫了很機掰的Howard，覺得跟整篇的調性不太合就改掉了，後來參考了上面說的漫畫，大略情節可看上面的網址  
> 順帶一提，我覺得不管美隊有沒有被冰，Howard跟Tony父子關係都不會太好，Howard本身不會和小孩相處、也不會照顧小孩，那個時代背景嘛  
> Howard跟Tony父子關係差實在不能算在美隊頭上:D


	5. Tony & Pass

　　「Stark先生。」看著無故出現在面前的Phil Coulson，Tony癟癟嘴，無事不登三寶殿的神盾局，這次不知道又想要做什麼。

　　「神盾局大紅人Coulson探員不是去墨西哥忙了嗎？怎麼有空光臨我這座小廟。」他皮笑肉不笑地問道，要是Justin Hammer聽到Tony把Stark工業形容成小廟，大概會氣得又躺回病床上。

　　「Stark先生，我們需要你的幫助。」

　　難得看到Coulson一臉凝重、認真誠懇的模樣，Tony倒是被勾起興致，不知道他從哪裡摸出一包果乾，說道：「說吧，這次又是什麼事。」

　　「我們在北極找到失蹤許久的美國隊長，請你主導他的解凍過程，拜託你了！」Coulson對著Tony九十度鞠躬，真誠地拜託他，希望他能答應這個請求。

　　垂著頭的他看到一顆藍莓乾掉到地上，滾啊滾地撞到他的皮鞋，打著轉在鞋前停了下來。久久未得答覆的Coulson抬起頭來，看到Tony一臉詫異，不知方才一句話在他內心掀起多大的波濤巨浪。

 

　　美國隊長，本名Steve Rogers，出生於1918年7月4日──生日跟國慶是同一天，看如此愛國──注射血清成為超級士兵，立即投入戰爭。在一次行動中，他開著裝滿炸藥的飛機衝進北極海中，從此消失匿跡。

　　著名的軍火大亨Howard Stark是Steve Rogers的好朋友，不遺餘力地留下他存在過的點點軌跡，成立了一個以美國隊長為名的博物館，作為Howard之子，他怎麼可能不知道這個人的存在。

　　Tony聽著Steve Rogers的名字長大，對他的故事倒背如流，並期許自己有一天能成為像他一樣的人，成為正義的一員。連續好幾年的萬聖節，Tony毫不考慮地打扮成美國隊長的模樣，被當時的管家──Jarvis──拍下許多令他感到羞恥的照片。

　　而他有多愛美國隊長，就多恨這個人的存在。

　　成長過程中，Steve Rogers的背影成了他的陰影。Howard總拿著Steve跟Tony比，他認為Tony做的不夠、太過浪費，他應該要更加努力。兩人的衝突在Tony進入青春期後呈現白熱化的狀態。見上面，誰也不給誰好臉色看，Howard念兩句是基本，Tony嘲諷回敬，臭臉、尖酸刻薄的話語是常有的事，甩門、怒吼並不罕見。

　　從MIT畢業後，Tony並未立刻進入Stark工業工作，反而在外遊蕩了好一陣子。Howard看他一身邋遢的從沙發上跳起來，頭頂著歪斜的聖誕帽，忍不住皺起眉，扶正了他的帽子，慣例地念了兩句，叫了正在彈琴的Maria，提著皮箱離開了房間。

　　跟Howard吵了一架的Tony沒想過這是他們最後一次見面。

 

　　電話鈴半夜響起時，他把臉埋進被子裡，大喊著Jarvis，後知後覺地想起，Jarvis兩年前已經退休了，他和Ana早就從Stark老宅搬了出去。

　　等電話響了第三次時，清醒的Tony心不甘情不願地爬出被窩，踮起腳尖踩在光滑的磁磚上冷得直打顫，想著自己不知道把毛拖鞋放到哪裡去了。

　　接起電話後，他不覺得腳冷了，穩穩地站著，因為打從骨子裡冒出的寒意比磁磚更冰冷。

　　他聽見自己的聲音帶上濃厚哭嗓，說話的聲音越來越大，反覆得到的回應卻依然冷淡簡短，通知Stark夫婦因車禍身亡的不幸消息。

　　倉促辦完父母的喪禮，Tony把自己關在老宅裡，牛飲地窖裡庫藏的老酒，咕嚕咕嚕地把價值幾萬美元的美酒喝下肚。

　　他幻想著Howard會不會衝進來打他，因為他大白天就在喝酒；母親會在一旁規勸著他們兩個，這次他會聽母親的話，不跟Howard繼續吵的。

　　他懊悔著最後一次見面時，自己為什麼不對他好一點呢？說話客氣一點，不要那麼衝呢？他還沒有跟他說──不管他想說什麼，Tony Stark都已經永遠失去這個機會了。淚水潰堤地源源流出，停不了、止不住。

　　要是他在就好了，他如果在的話，是不是能讓他們避免這次意外呢？因為他可是美國隊長，能夠做到任何事情的美國隊長。

 

　　21歲的聖誕節後，Tony再一次想起美國隊長是在阿富汗不見光明的山洞裡。自己被卡在盔甲裡，進度條緩慢地跑著，Yinsen喃喃自語說了些什麼，Tony眼睜睜地看著他撿起地上的槍一個人衝了出去，他喊也喊不住。

 

　　反應堆中毒快要死的時候，他私下回到了Stark老宅，這或許這是一種動物本能，快要死的時候習慣回到最熟悉的地方。這些年即使屋子裡沒住人，Tony還是雇了人每天打掃，雖然屋子乾淨整潔，但少了些許人氣，空氣中帶著孤涼的冰冷感。

　　他找到小時候收集的美國隊長，從漫畫、卡片到模型、仿造盾牌、制服等，幾乎淹沒房間。看著這些即將失去主人的物品，Tony在心中默默記下遺囑得再上一條，把這些東西賣掉的所得捐給孤兒院，他想這是公正無私的美國隊長所樂見的吧。

　　結果到死，他都沒能擺脫美國隊長的陰影，Tony一邊想著，一邊享受著美味香濃的咖啡，儘管他並沒有因為鈀中毒而死。

 

　　當他擺脫中毒，解決惡棍，正式將公司大半事務交給Pepper，並作為鋼鐵人努力改變這個世界時，過去的陰影卻找上門來。當他需要的時候、向神祈願的時候，他沒有出現；現在他不需要的時候，那人反而出現了。

　　當下，Tony直接一口回絕Coulson的請求，說著神盾招攬了許多厲害的科學家，沒有他也能解凍隊長。

　　「說出這句話並非我本意，但是Tony Stark你是這世界上的數一數二的頂尖天才，在你的督導下，隊長才能以風險最小的方式回歸。」

　　Tony沉默地思考著，JARVIS安靜地不吭一聲，等待主人的指示，接著他氣噗噗地站起來，在實驗室裡走來走去，大聲咒罵神盾的無恥。

　　他們這個世代長大的小孩，有誰不是聽著美國隊長的故事長大，尤其是出生在Stark家的Tony，有著為美國隊長著迷的爸爸，與美國隊長並肩作戰過的教母，自幼耳濡目染，對他的這份好感豈是說斷就能段了的呢。

　　「JARVIS……」Tony痛恨自己如此輕易就屈服，「播通電話給Coulson探員。」


	6. Tony & Avengers

　　「所以你這次來又是為了什麼？」看著出現準沒好事的Coulson，Tony心情很難好得起來，現在正是Stark大樓落成的重要時刻，他可沒那個閒工夫和神盾玩耍。

　　「宇宙魔方被偷了，我們得集結復仇者聯盟。」

　　「我記得我被剔除在名單外。」

　　「被剔除的對象Tony Stark，不是鋼鐵人。」

　　Coulson嚴肅地說，Tony給了他一個花式白眼。

 

　　神盾集結了超級士兵、百發百中弓箭手、北歐神話的神、發怒變身的變異科學家、穿著鐵殼的億萬富翁及能用大腿絞斷他人脖子的俄羅斯間諜，和外星人與邪神昏天暗地打了一場，幾乎毀掉半個紐約才免於地球被外星人統治的命運，Tony更是揹著核彈飛進蟲洞炸毀齊塔瑞的母艦。

　　被Hulk的吼叫聲驚醒的他看到Steve露出的燦爛笑容，一股電流竄過全身，心臟反常地跳得更快，快活地撞擊著肋骨。

　　隨口問了要不要去吃烤肉後，Tony隔著鋼鐵戰衣揉揉失序的心臟，覺得他的心臟哪裡不對勁，得找的時間去醫院需要檢查一下。他想起前陣子Pepper跟他提了好幾次身體檢查的事情，但他總推辭自己堅強如鋼鐵，不需要檢查。如果現在跟她說他覺得心臟有些不對勁，要做一次全身的健康檢查，可能在他去醫院檢查前，Pepper雙腳踩的那雙高達10公分的高跟鞋會先插在他的屁股上。光用想的Tony忍不住抖了兩下，決定繞過Pepper自己去檢查好了。

 

　　和美國隊長並肩作戰，是某些人小時候的願望，Tony也是其中一人。如今夢想成真，心情飄飄然的不可置信，但戰鬥的當下Tony感到無比快樂。

　　除了品味極差之外，美國隊長如漫畫中描述的一樣完美，正直、善良、勇敢、體貼，有著一頭耀眼的金髮、一雙修長的美腿、一手難以掌握的大胸──咳，後面的重點有點偏了。

　　總而言之，美國隊長如漫畫中描述的一樣完美，難怪Coulson愛他愛到不行。

　　看著Coulson拿出珍藏許久的卡片請隊長簽名，藉著做制服的名義對他上下其手，為補足七十前空白，一對一和隊長共處一室……，Tony認定Coulson太過厚顏無恥，但他拒絕承認自己在忌妒。

　　和Fury討價還價，建立了Maria基金會為復仇者提供資金與活動支援。Tony回過頭將紐約大戰中損毀的Stark大廈修整為復仇者大廈，作為復仇者的活動基地，並邀請所有復仇者成員入住。

　　為每個人設計專屬的房間，公共空間包含廚房、餐廳、起居室、遊戲室、訓練場……，絕對比神盾那小不拉雞、又老又落伍，老是從天空墜落的三棲母艦要好得多，更別說大廈裡有萬能的JARVIS管家，提供二十四小時全年無休的服務。

　　第一個邀請的是科學好朋友──Bruce Banner，他在機場接過卡片，有點困擾地抓了抓頭髮，然後他告訴Tony，回國他一定去復仇者大廈找Tony。接著他將卡片給了神盾要他們交給Natasha和Clint，看他們如臨大敵的模樣。他才不介意那張卡被他們拿去研究，神盾那群工程師要突破他親手設計的防火牆還早了二十年。

　　他找到黏在天文學家屁股後面的索爾，將卡片交給了他，告訴他找人到復仇者大廈去。見索爾似懂非懂地點點頭，Tony暗自決定再做一張附教學語音的卡片給他用。

　　最後，他找上了美國隊長，褪去紅白藍制服的他年輕得不可思議。Tony想想也是，若不計他凍在北極的時間，Steve Rogers這個人也才二十多歲，眼前這個金髮碧眼的年輕人才是他真正的模樣。不是穿著小丑服在舞台上賣國債、不是穿著制服在戰場上指揮作戰，而是一身過時的品味，羞澀地接過卡片，紅著臉感激Tony為他們所做的一切，這才是事實。看著眼前雙頰帶著潮紅的年輕人，Tony認為能和他成為室友肯定很不錯。

 

　　怒氣沖沖地進入實驗室，Tony不知道第幾次在心中認為自己想得太簡單。美國隊長，不，是Steve Rogers，他決不是什麼好室友，而是愛管閒事的雞媽媽。管他咖啡喝太多、吃飯挑食、睡眠太少，不去開董事會、不參與戰後會議、長時間工作沒有運動……。Tony越想越生氣，他該不會真以他的叔叔自居吧，也不看看他幾歲，他清醒的時間都比他長，那個人好意思端著長輩的架子教訓他。

　　「JARVIS，封鎖實驗室，禁止任何人進入。」

　　「竭誠為您服務。」

 

　　隔著霧化的玻璃，實驗室外的Steve什麼也看不見，想起Tony跟他說過的物理變化，他忍不住讚嘆這個時代科技的不可思議。

　　他端著盤子站在門口，門卻沒有打開，揚聲問了大廈裡的好管家。

　　「Sir封鎖了實驗室，禁止任何人進入。」

　　「你可以幫我通知Tony嗎？」

　　「鑒於Sir已經將我禁音，我現在無法幫您通知，非常抱歉Rogers先生。最快進入實驗室為使用最高權限，但是我不建議您使用這個方式。」

　　「……那我應該怎麼做好呢？」

 

　　聽到詭異的清脆聲響，困惑的Tony停掉他最喜歡的AC/AD，發現規律的聲音來自實驗室外。

　　「JARVIS？」

　　禁音中的JARVIS乖巧地保持安靜。

　　「回答我，是誰在外面，JARVIS！」喊了第二次的Tony有些生氣。

　　「是Rogers先生在實驗室外。Sir，因為您先前命令我才無法回應，下次您可以先解除命令再詢問，用不著生氣動怒。」JARVIS的英國腔讓諷刺的話語依然優美動聽，Tony揮揮手表示理解，就不知道他哪來這麼多毛。

　　「將玻璃通電。」

　　通電的液晶玻璃一瞬由霧面轉為透明，看到Steve開心地跟他打招呼，Tony點個頭表示一下，倒是盤子上那個裹滿糖霜灑滿巧克力米、脆片的甜甜圈吸引了他的注意。

　　Steve比比自己，再比比裡面，Tony權衡一下心中的怒氣值和肚子的飢餓感，看著七彩繽紛的甜甜圈，終究選擇投降。

　　「JARVIS，解開實驗室的封鎖。」

　　「是的，Sir。」

　　Steve剛進實驗室，手上的盤子就被Tony搶走了。

　　「吃東西前要先洗手。」

　　「是是是，雞媽媽隊長。」Tony隨意在衣服上抹了抹手，坐回舒適的辦公椅上。

　　他先仔細觀察了甜甜圈的外觀，鼻子湊近聞了聞，親了它一口，叫它寶貝兒，然後張大嘴巴，一口咬下。滿足地瞇起眼睛，享受著甜甜圈的美好滋味，咀嚼著Q彈的麵團，眼中閃爍著好吃的光芒。

　　一旁的Steve看著他臉上千變萬化的表情，彎起的嘴角出賣的他的心情。

　　補充足夠糖份的Tony總算有心思放在Steve身上，他拿著甜甜圈問道：「你怎麼會下來？」總不可能是專程拿甜甜圈給我吃的吧，你那麼討厭我吃這種垃圾食物。

　　「Nat說要幫我介紹女朋友……」

　　「她的眼光應該可以信任，Cap你只跟復仇者們比較熟不是，去多認識一點人也好。」

　　「下次我會考慮看看的，但是……」

　　Tony挺訝異自己的一句話就改變了Steve的主意，隨即被Steve未完的話所吸引，「但是什麼？」

　　「我跟Nat說我們今天晚上有約了，她才放過我。」

　　「你現在是要我幫你圓這個謊？」

　　「如果你答應了，這就成了事實。」

　　「哼，Stark豈是你用一個甜甜圈就能賄賂的！」

　　「呃……明天准你多喝一杯咖啡？」

　　「就一杯？」想想被Natasha發現可能遭遇的危險，一杯咖啡太少了。

　　「五杯！」

　　「一杯。」

　　「四杯！」

　　「兩杯。」

　　「三杯！」

　　「一杯。」

　　「兩杯就兩杯，小氣鬼。」Tony嘟囔著把剩下的甜甜圈塞進嘴巴，鼓脹的嘴像松鼠一樣。

　　他拍掉手上的食物碎屑，雙手在空氣出撥畫出螢藍色的線條，吩咐著JARVIS查查哪些餐廳還有位子，今天晚上他要帶著Steve出門好好逛逛紐約這座不夜城。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony實驗室的玻璃  
> http://www.twword.com/wiki/%E8%AA%BF%E5%85%89%E7%8E%BB%E7%92%83  
> 查到覺得很酷（井底蛙
> 
> 這章寫得很舒壓，尤其是後面的吵架:D


	7. Iron man & Captain America

　　在電視上看到Tony遠在馬里布的別墅被炸成廢墟時，他立刻聯絡了Natasha，沒過幾秒鐘她接起電話，背景聲音嘈雜且混亂，想必神盾局那邊也炸鍋了。她走到什麼地方聲音小了點，語速極快地告訴Steve，她沒獲得任何訊息，不知道Tony到底招惹了誰，有消息會再進一步通知。

　　不知道能做些什麼的他換上制服，提著盾，在華盛頓，神盾配給給他的小套房裡，看著電視重複播放的新聞，焦慮地等待復仇者集結的命令或是Tony可能會給他捎來的信息。

　　Steve等到的是Natasha再一次的聯繫，情況變得更加惡劣，除了Tony不知所蹤外，連Pepper也從神盾的監視下消失了。他相信對方這個舉動全是為了傷害Tony，Tony雖然驕傲自大，但是他願意付出生命去守護他身邊的人。為此Steve更加擔憂，然而他除了擔心外，其他什麼事情都做不了，他根本不知道上哪去幫忙。

　　再一次得到Natasha的消息時，事情已經落幕，新聞播報著港口突然出現的煙火秀，絢爛而耀眼，但神盾封鎖了消息，沒人知道那是價值數億美金的鋼鐵戰衣炸出的煙火秀。

　　Steve告訴自己可以放下心中的大石，但怒意卻揮之不去，氣Tony完全沒有連絡，打算自己一個人解決事情，更氣自己沒能得到Tony的信任，我們不是一個團隊嗎？

　　當他見到Tony已是事件結束後兩個月，他剛動完心臟手術，摘掉胸前的反應爐，取出胸口的子彈碎片，來到紐約的大廈裡休養。除了面容蒼白一點，他看起來跟一般人沒兩樣。

　　送走其他人，Tony回過頭看著沉默不語、一臉「你做了錯事，你知道嗎？」的Steve，不由得心虛起來，但是他不後悔自己的決定，當初齊禮安會走上錯路全是自己的錯，他該自己處理自己的錯誤，而不是找人幫自己擦屁股。

　　「Cap，幹嘛不說話？」

　　Steve重重嘆了口氣，「Tony你應該找我們的，我們是個團隊。」

　　「但這件事是我一個人──」看著Steve漸差的臉色，Tony機智地轉個彎，「是的，下次會找你們的，愛操心的雞媽媽。」

　　「就這麼說定了，不許再一個人面對。」看Tony倦怠地打了個哈欠，Steve想是時候該離開了，讓他好好休息。

　　「你晚餐想吃什麼？」

　　「披薩！」

　　「不，那太油了，都是熱量和脂肪，對你身體康復絕對不好。」

　　「那你決定吧，不要吃粥就好，吃了三天，嘴巴淡出鳥來。」Tony拍拍枕頭躺下來，精神迷迷糊糊地渙散開來。

　　「好，我知道了。你睡吧，我不打擾了。」Steve幫他拉拉被子，輕聲說道：「晚安，Tony。」

　　「晚安，Steve。」Tony恍惚中回了Steve的話，已經好久沒人跟他互道晚安了，這一覺他睡得特別好，他知道有人陪著他。

 

　　Tony拿著重新上過漆的盾牌，在病房前杵著，他還沒想好要進去打聲招呼還是把盾牌放在門口就走，門反而先開了。一個小夥子開了門，Tony知道這個人，他在神盾的紀錄影像中看過這個人，他叫做Sam Wilson吧，是這次跟Steve一起戰鬥的同伴。Tony善意地朝著他點了個頭，他似乎被嚇了一跳，說起話來結結巴巴的。

　　「你、你要進來嗎？」

　　他把門開的更大了，現在Steve都看到自己了，想走也走不了。Tony嗯了一聲，逕自走了進去。男人猶豫了一會，默默地離開了病房，闔上門，留給他們一個私人空間。

　　「不要對Sam那麼兇。」

　　「我怎麼對他兇了？」我剛才可是對他示好呢，世界上有多少人能得到Tony Stark的示好？Steve Rogers你倒好，第一句話跟我說這個。

　　Tony撇過臉，盯著他腹部包裹著的厚厚紗布，都已經一個禮拜了，傷口還沒恢復，超級血清到現在無法治癒的傷口，當時是多麼嚴重呢？Tony不由自主地想著，暗地裡生起悶氣，他現在懂得當時Steve的想法了。

　　「Tony……」Steve把聲音放軟。

　　「幹嘛？」

　　「你的不開心全寫在臉上，別人自然被你嚇到。」

　　「是誰上次說不許一個人面對的？」Tony聽若無聞，回應風馬牛不相及的話題。

　　「……是我。」上次他教訓了Tony，自己卻沒做到，Steve尷尬地承認。

　　Tony回過神來，收起滿肚子的抱怨，隨手將圓形背包丟在沙發上。

　　「盾牌我撿回來，重新烤了漆。」

　　「謝謝你Tony。」

　　「下次你再丟掉──」

　　「絕對沒有下次。」Steve難得沒禮貌地打斷別人的話。

　　「很好。」得到想要的答覆，Tony心滿意足地起身，扣上外套扣子準備離開。

　　「Tony。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「謝謝你接手了殘存的神盾。」

　　「你知道了？」

　　「Sam跟我說的。」

　　「噢。」他刮了刮鼻樑。

　　「謝謝你做的一切。」

　　看著Steve的笑容，Tony發現自己的心跳又亂了拍，他真的該找時間去醫院好好檢查一番。


	8. Tony & Steve

　　偷偷查看新基地狀況的Tony在離開前被Steve抓個正著，思考著如何從Steve眼皮底下脫逃，看他一臉我們需要談談的表情，Tony有些絕望，心想這次是逃不過了。

　　突然出現的Thor重擊他們倆個的背部，雖然疼得要死，但他看見了一絲希望。他們一邊胡說八道，討論著電梯能否移動Thor的錘子，一邊向外走。走出基地，Tony掏出墨鏡戴上。

　　Thor向前走一點，回頭看看他們，人類多麼短暫又絢麗的生物。舉起錘子，呼喊Heimdallr，乘著彩虹橋離開了中庭，在草皮上留下巨大的燒焦印子。

　　「我會想他的，你也會想我的。」Tony知道自己要走就是現在了，他呼叫了車子，等著它開到面前。

　　「我會想你的，Tony。」

　　「是嗎？」他沒想到Steve會如此直白回應了自己。

　　「我該走了，或許學學Barton，給某個人建座農場也不錯，希望不會有人來炸。」

　　「簡單的生活？」

　　「你會有那天的。」

　　「婚後在郊外買個小房子，生兩個小孩養條狗……渴望那些的我75年前被冰封了，出來的是另外一個我。」

　　「你還好嗎？」Tony有些擔心看向Steve。

　　「我覺得我到家了。」Steve對著Tony說道。

　　有些尷尬的Tony急忙跳上了車，將駕駛權限交給FRIDAY，他看著後照鏡裡越來越小的人，回想這幾天的經過。

　　一場意外弄出奧創，所有事情從此失控。當大家一股腦兒將所有錯全丟到他頭上時，當他倔強地不肯認輸的時候，Steve告訴他「一起」。

　　有事情我們一起面對，輸了也一起。無論如何，都有人會站在你身旁。

　　幾乎失去一切的現在，他才了解當初Steve所說的「不許一個人面對」的真諦為何，但是這個代價太大，大到富可敵國的Tony Stark付不起。

 

　　奧創事件後，Tony說自己該休息一下，退出復仇者的決策圈、不出任務、不參與新人教育，處於半退休的狀況。Maria基金會依然支援復仇者的運作資金，Stark工業提供武器升級和維修保養服務，除了不見Tony的身影，復仇者的運作一如往常。

　　起初，Steve以為是他頻繁出任務才沒在基地遇過Tony，後來問了大家才知道，沒有一個人在基地看過Tony，當下他意識到這件事有多麼糟糕。

　　他找了個最近的休假，拎著知名甜點店的甜甜圈到了大廈前，儘管蓋了新的基地，Tony沒有把大廈的名字改回去，他並沒有切斷所有與復仇者的連繫，這個事實讓Steve鬆了口氣。這座大廈在他心中依然醜的可以，但他的心情卻不同於過往，現在他迫不及待與大廈主人見上一面。

 

　　Steve的突然造訪讓Tony嚇了一跳，但他放下手邊的工作，歡迎Steve的造訪。他們享用了一頓Steve親自烹煮的午餐，非常平凡、充滿家庭味的餐點。談論起最近的生活，坐在電視機前，評論節目內容，有時對彼此的觀點不以為然，有時笑到肚子都疼了起來。

　　Steve離開後，Tony回到過分安靜的實驗室，發現他已經很久沒和人說過那麼多話了，從復仇者搬入新基地後。

　　只要Steve放假，他總會抽空去探望Tony，一起吃頓飯、簡單喝杯茶都好，Steve不希望就此斷了他們的聯繫。

　　Tony逐漸習慣Steve三不五時的來訪，有時候吃個午餐，有時候出門遛達，有時候他們就待在實驗室裡，Tony做著實驗，Steve在一旁的角落畫著圖。偶然Tony看向沙發，Steve感覺到他的目光，抬起頭對他微笑時，他覺得心口暖暖的。不知不覺間，Tony暗地裡期待Steve的到來，思考他們下一次要做些什麼。

 

　　「你們還沒開始交往嗎？」

　　「誰和誰交往？」

　　Natasha沉默地盯著Tony，看到他背脊發涼，覺得自己像是被蜘蛛盯上的獵物。她發現這人表情一片空白，真不知道她在說什麼，Natasha不禁為Steve掬一把同情淚，都做到這個份上了，還有人不懂。

　　「Steve最近勤往你這跑，大家以為你們已經交往了。」

　　「大家？這都誰說的啊，他不過是偶爾來看看我。」Tony說著說著覺得底氣不足，Steve最近是很常來，但他之前沒怎麼來，加加減減後應該還好吧。

　　「從他第一次來找你後，他所有的放假日都在大廈裡過的，這樣證據還不夠嗎？」

　　「你說什麼？」

　　「他的放假日都在大廈裡，不、應該說是和你一起過的。」

　　看著Tony癡呆的表情，Natasha摸了摸口袋，沒摸到手機，有些懊悔，此生難能看到天才Tony Stark露出如此愚蠢的表情竟不能留下來一點紀念。

　　「這不可能，他沒說過。」

　　「事實就是如此。」Natasha喝乾手上的威士忌，準備走人了。

　　「你這就走了嗎？」

　　「Steve正在長期任務中，我只是來看你是不是還活著。」

　　「喔。」原來他這一個禮拜沒來是因為任務，Tony不自覺鬆了口氣。

　　「──所以你們還沒開始交往嗎？」

　　「沒沒沒，聽誰胡說八道呢。」

　　「哦，是嗎？」Natasha的紅唇勾起銳利的弧度。

 

　　Steve再次來到大廈的時候，發現Tony以一種奇怪的眼神看著他，沉浸在自己的思維世界，吃起飯來都心不在焉。

　　撕開麵包要沾湯時，才發現湯上頭的胡椒沒有攪開，他放下麵包，拿起湯匙拌了拌。再次拿起麵包塊，注意到Steve盯著自己看， Tony轉著腦袋瓜子想現在得說些什麼好。

　　「任務還順利吧。」唯一想到的就是Natasha跟他說的事情。

　　「嗯，還行……」Steve想起自己並沒有告訴Tony他去出任務了，「等等，是誰告訴你的。」

　　「前幾天Natasha有來過大廈。」不打算說謊的Tony誠實以告。

　　「原來如此。」

　　「她還說了大家以為我們在交往的事情，這哪來的謠言。」一個人的笑聲在寬廣的飯廳裡顯得尷尬又孤寂，Tony摸摸鼻子收了聲。

　　接下來的時間，兩人安靜用著餐，吃完最後一口主餐，Tony滿足地拍拍肚子，癱在椅子上一動也不動，嚷嚷著要Steve幫他端咖啡來。

　　從善如流Steve 端來Tony最喜歡的黑咖啡，問道：「剛才的笑是因為你覺得我們交往是不可能的事嗎？」

　　「什麼？」

　　「我喜歡你，你願意成為我的男朋友嗎？」

　　Tony呆愣地看著Steve如大海般湛藍的眼睛，被心湖掀起的波濤巨浪捲進那片未命名的海中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章勉強還算是MCU鐵，但後面就寫成EMH鐵了...反正我說了是多宇宙混合，這樣也是可以的吧(?)
> 
> BTW，下章巴基哥哥上線


	9. Tony & Steve with Bucky

　　「Bucky──！」

　　復仇者掃蕩九頭蛇殘存基地，意外發現一臉茫然的冬日戰士被關在地牢裡。Steve看到他，眼眶不由自主得紅了，喊出的聲音帶著顫抖的尾音。

　　「Steve……」

　　自己的名字從Bucky口中滑出，Steve忍不住快哭了。

　　「誰是那天殺的Bucky？」他簡短一句話瞬間讓所有人提高警覺。

　　看到Steve錯愕的表情，Bucky忍不住放聲大笑，笑聲感染了所有人，他們互看彼此，放下武器，嘴邊帶著淡淡的笑意。

 

　　身為九頭蛇最強殺手的冬日戰士、曾經的二戰英雄──James Barnes──身上待處理許多事情多如牛毛，無論是清除腦中的洗腦暗示、待解決的司法問題、失靈的左手臂需要修理……，他們需要一個安全的地方安置Bucky。

　　得到Tony的許可，他們將Bucky安置在復仇者大廈裡，一半的復仇者回到大廈居住，剩下的一半留在基地裡。

　　Steve理所當然地跟著Bucky住進大廈裡，以及和Bucky不知道有什麼過節的Natasha。他們還找回了Bruce，他聽完全部事情，苦惱地揉了揉太陽穴，第一句話就是「我不是那種醫生」，但他還是應Steve的請求回到大廈。

　　冷清的大廈再次熱鬧起來，Tony得習慣不再只有自己的大廈。他忙著研究、修復、改進Bucky的金屬手臂，和Bruce討論解除洗腦的方法，Natasha和Stark工業的律師團研議如何證明他執行任務時是非出於自身意願，盡最大努力獲得的無罪判決。

　　過了大半年，Bucky得到Tony製作的新手臂、在兩位天才科學家的努力下解除了洗腦控制，法院判決也即將出來，目前局勢對他有利，獲得免責的可能性極大，眾人無不歡喜開心，付出許多的心力總算有了收獲。

 

　　不知道有多少次，Tony從實驗室爬出來，看到Steve和他的好兄弟在起居室裡，配著爆米花看電影、或看著無趣的輪播節目、或談論起只有他們知道的過去，或是一個張大嘴睡著覺，另一個在速寫本塗抹些什麼。

　　看著他們，他總會想起過去他和Steve有過的類似時光，他懷念Steve來大廈找他的那段日子，懷念與他的胡言亂語，懷念他做的飯菜，平凡卻帶著家的味道，但是這一切已經不會再重來了。

　　Steve向他告白的時候，不可置信的他像看到怪物般拔腿就跑，留下Steve一個人在飯廳裡。那之後，Steve多次來到大廈，他總避不見面，直到Bucky被找到，他們才因此再次見面。

　　所有人都圍著Barnes忙進忙出，他和Steve的溝通全繞著Barnes身上。Steve沒提過告白的事情，也沒過問Tony之前刻意避不見面的行為。

　　認清他之於自己意義的Tony覺得沒那個資格指責Steve的行為，當初他的行為任誰來看都是拒絕，Steve也沒必要追在自己屁股後面跑。懊悔、悲傷、難過都無法挽回已經發生的事實，Tony隱藏自己這份心意，默默地對他好、做他喜歡的事，就像當時Steve做的一樣，盡力跟上他的腳步當作沒這回事。

 

　　「所以說，你什麼時候才要告白？」

　　「我告白過了。」

　　「小鬍子看起來沒什麼反應啊？」

　　「我會去跟他要回覆的。」Steve闔上畫冊，反問：「你怎麼突然對這件事興致勃勃？」

　　「有興趣的不是我，是Tasha。」Bucky咬了口李子，「你知道我對那樣的女人沒有抵抗力。」

　　「Tasha？」你們什麼時候這麼好了，Steve在心裡暗自低咕，「我只能跟你說自求多福了。」

　　「有挑戰性的女人才帶勁。」

　　Steve想他會為Bucky禱告的，如果他這邊一切順利。

 

　　「Sir，Rogers先生要求進入實驗室。」

　　Tony愣了一下，放下手上的工具，摘掉護目鏡，抓了抓搔癢的頭皮，拉起衣服嗅了嗅的味道。工作一整天的他身上滿是汗味，沾了機油的手弄髒了頭髮和衣服，等Tony意識到已經來不及了，他懊悔地收緊髒兮兮的雙手又放開。

　　「讓他進來吧。」

　　金屬門迅速地滑開，如阿波羅般壯美的男子走了進來，

　　「Tony。」

　　「Steve……」Tony擠出笑容，手摩娑著後頸，「你來有什麼事嗎？」

　　Steve的沉默嚴肅的表情讓Tony更加無措，最近他們交談的唯一話題就是Barnes，他想Steve應該是來問Barnes的問題吧，他揮揮手打開了草稿檔案，投影出的線條懸浮在空中。

　　「Barnes的新手臂已經在規劃階段，我盡可能的加入足夠的武器，並減輕重量方便他活動──」

　　「Tony。」Steve打斷他滔滔不絕的講解。

　　「是？」他困惑地看向Steve。

　　「我來找你不是為了Bucky的事情，而是我們的事情。」

　　「我們的事情……？」

　　「你還沒給我答案，Tony。」

　　「答案……？」Tony罕見地覺得自己的腦袋轉不過來，他就像個複答機重複著Steve所說的話。

　　「是的。」Steve深吸一口氣，忐忑不安地掐住皮帶，將當初的話再說一次。

　　「你願意成為我的男朋友嗎？」

　　Tony沒想過曾經失去的機會會再度降臨，為了不再讓自己懊悔、為了將自己的愛意表達出去，他舔舔乾燥的嘴唇，逼著自己看向Steve海色的雙眼，張開薄唇。

　　「是的，我願意。」覺得自己彷彿在禮堂中、神父前許下神聖誓言的Tony燒紅了臉。

　　聽見他的回答，Steve的眼睛瞬間亮了起來，壓制不住嘴角彎起的弧度。看著滿臉通紅的Tony，心中湧起想親吻他的衝動，然後他就做了。

　　他們已經是彼此的男朋友，而接吻絕對在男朋友間的正常互動範圍裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 試著想寫不那麼狗血好困難  
> 總之就這樣了


	10. Tony & his boyfriend

　　隔天早上，Natasha一到餐廳看到Tony已經坐在餐桌旁，而Steve在廚房裡忙碌，她沒說什麼，也沒問什麼，拉出一抹我什麼都懂的笑容坐了下來。

　　Bucky了解Steve，看到對方挑起的眉、嘴邊一個笑容，就知道他的心思，遑論他三不五時停下來，臉上掛著傻兮兮的笑容。

　　Tony提過的「我朋友的煩惱」，Bruce用膝蓋想也知道他口中的我朋友就是他自己。見Tony現在一副輕鬆愉快的模樣，知曉他的問題已經解決，Bruce欣然為隊友獻上祝福，也為高興自己卸下聆聽Tony煩惱的寶座，以後這件事交由Steve專門處理了。

　　沒過幾天Steve便搬入Tony位在頂樓的房間，他的房間淪為巨大的儲藏室，只有拿東西的時候他才會回去，雖然Tony更傾向直接再買一套新的生活用品給Steve。

　　他們常看著對方，看著看著就親在一塊，在實驗室裡、大廈沒人的角落、汗味熏天的訓練室裡、狹小的淋浴間、廚房、起居室、走廊、陽台上……，不知道是大廈太大還是隊友們體貼，他們沒有特別避開卻從沒被撞見。

　　當然也有可能是他們親得太忘我，沒注意到周圍的動靜。

 

　　留守基地的Clint來大廈串門子時，要脅大家要陪他一起玩，不然他也要搬過來住。他們從電動遊戲玩到撲克牌，接著看起電影。為體諒辛苦的Clint，大家今天都順著他意思。

　　爽得不得了的他吃著爆米花，一半的心力放在無趣的愛情電影，另一半則偷偷觀察著隊友身上。看大家昏昏欲睡，卻又撐著眼皮不敢睡，怕傷他心的樣子，讓他差點笑了出來。

　　眼睛轉到Tony身上，發現他的心思沒在電影上，和隊長眉來眼去、握著對方的手、笑得眼睛都瞇成一條線了──等等，Tony跟Steve，他們倆人什麼時候搞在一起了？

　　電影後半他看得心不在焉，全部的心思都繞著他們倆人轉。回想起今天下午他們的互動就與平常不同，令人訝異的沒吵起來，比平常親暱得多，他剛怎麼沒發現呢？Clint覺得自己對不起自己的英雄稱號，怎麼沒看出他們之間非比尋常。

　　電影結尾跑著製作名單，JARVIS貼心地打開暈黃的燈光，方便眾人活動。Clint的眼睛黏在Steve和Tony身上打轉，看著Tony半個身子都貼在Steve身上，越想越不對勁，他們行為如此大膽，絕不僅是剛勾搭上而已，在肚子裡翻了幾圈的問題不由自主從口中溜出來，「你們該不會是在交往吧？」

　　被問到的兩人互看一眼，Tony大方地開口承認：「我們在交往，你有什麼意見嗎？」

　　Clint看其他人毫不詫異的表情，罵道：「幹，你們都知道，為什麼沒有人告訴我？」

　　「因為你人緣不好？」改不了嘴賤的Tony忍不住刺激Clint。

　　「Tony！」

　　「別Tony我！」

　　「我要報復你們。」

　　「友情的小船說翻就翻。」Natsasha一針見血地評論。

　　大嘴巴的Clint不放過向所有人宣傳復仇者兩大巨頭正在交往的任何機會，消息只花了一天就傳遍整個神盾局。

　　當Coulson紅著眼眶出現在復仇者大廈，說要與Tony來一場「你敢對不起他我不會放過你」的戲碼、當Tony和Steve被Fury約談，聊聊復仇者的形象經營時，他深刻地覺得自己被Clint報復到了。

 

　　看到Thor和Hulk揍暈敵人，對方倒地再也不起時，Steve毫不猶豫地轉身拔腿就跑。在JARVIS的指引下，他找到了倒頭栽嵌進牆壁的鋼鐵人。

　　「TONY！」

　　「嗨，Steve。」

　　Steve沉默地舉起盾牌對著牆壁猛砸，低氣壓瀰漫在兩人之間，Tony彆扭地在盔甲裡扭動，但毫無用處，只能等著Steve打碎牆壁。

　　「嘿Steve……我不是製造空檔讓Thor和Hulk解決掉MODOK嗎？」Tony討好地說道。

　　金紅色影子被擊飛，砸進大樓裡，發出轟然巨響，想起方才那幕，Steve的氣息粗重了起來，他壓下胸中的怒火，盡量平靜地說道：「我怕你會──」

　　「我計算過了，Steve，你知道我就是這麼天才。」最後一擊鬆動整面牆的結構，Tony趁機啟動推進器，轉了一圈降落在Steve面前。

　　「就算你是個天才也不能──」

　　「而且我有你們在身邊。你說過的，我們一起。」他打開頭盔，用唇堵住Steve喋喋不休的嘴。

 

　　當天晚上，Tony和Steve在廢墟中親吻的照片在網路上瘋傳，佔領隔天的各大報紙頭版。各國媒體紛紛以斗大的標題，報導這件爆炸性的戀情，政治評論家擔心這是英雄集權的開始，更有娛樂媒體做了三小時的系列報導，探討這件事的真偽、研究戀情的緣起、發展與未來的走向。

　　不可置否，美國隊長與鋼鐵人熱戀中的消息轟動了全世界。


	11. Tony Stark & Steve Rogers

　　Tony坐在Steve旁邊，面前的杯子裝的不是酒、不是咖啡，而是加了檸檬片的氣泡水。他的手和Steve的交疊，眼睛掃過一張張他熟悉的面孔，或三五成群的聊天，或爭吵著食物的歸屬，或嘰嘰喳喳說著講不完的話。

　　這是一場僅針對復仇者開放的小型派對，沒有脫衣女郎、沒有吵鬧的音樂、沒有掛上布條，定個時間找大家聚一聚，一點也不Tony Stark，反倒沾染了許多Steve Rogers的味道。

　　他靠在Steve的肩上，第一次因為退休一事而覺得傷感，很快地自己將不再屬於復仇者中的一員，僅作為後勤人員提供技術協助。他將鋼鐵戰隊的控制權與盔甲繼承者的選擇權一併交給了Steve，他相信他可以為盔甲找到適合的新主人。

　　「怎麼了？」察覺Tony的情緒變化，Steve捏捏他的手問道。

　　「不，只是覺得自己很幸福。」

　　作為復仇者一員，與Steve一起並肩作戰，是Tony彌足珍貴的美好記憶。現在他能坦然地感謝當年Coulson情感勒索自己解凍了美國隊長，認識了Steve Rogers，是他人生中最美好的事情。

　　他花了前輩子擺脫美國隊長的陰影，卻花了後半輩子的時間和他一起建立了復仇者這個大家庭，有誰能比自己更好笑呢？

　　若世界有打臉比賽，Tony認為自己肯定是自打臉第一名。

 

　　十年過去，Tony離開了後勤部門，現在僅為武器開發提供概念與想法，實際操作全交給別人。髮色被斑白佔據，臉上皺紋不斷增加，視線逐漸模糊，流逝的時間在他身上留下痕跡，Steve卻如他們初見當年帥氣英俊瀟灑。

　　有時候Tony看著鏡子中的自己，會覺得自己怎麼這麼醜，Steve不與他多加辯白，深情地親吻他臉上的每道皺紋，舔過他每一寸肌膚，用白濁的液體塗抹他全身上下，身體力行告訴Tony，自己有多愛他。

 

　　Tony睜開眼睛，不知道這是他近來第幾次醒來看到醫院的天花板，覺得自己又讓Steve擔心了吧。

　　翻過身，他看到趴在床邊的Steve，忍不住皺起眉頭，這樣很難睡吧，這個白癡！

　　感覺到床鋪震動的Steve立刻彈起，他看著對他微笑的Tony眼睛不由得一酸。

　　「早安，Steve。」

　　「Tony……早安。」

　　Steve想他必須感謝上帝，讓他能看見那雙甜如蜜糖的大眼映照出自己的倒影、聽見他呼喚自己的聲音、得以親吻他、再跟他說聲「我愛你」。

 

　　他的喪禮由Steve一手包辦，簡單且樸素，很不Stark。拒絕媒體採訪，只邀請了至親好友，送他最後一程。

　　Steve看著躺在棺材裡的Tony，面色紅潤，表情平靜，看起來就像是睡著了一般。Steve拿著花，想到如果讓他來選，他絕對不會選白玫瑰，或許自己暗自希望他能跳起再跟自己辯白吧，但這已是不可能的事情。

　　他深吸一口氣，放入最後一枝花，最後一次親吻他，看他最後一眼。離開教堂時，他嘴唇沾上唇膏的顏色，如血般鮮紅。

 

　　只要沒有任務Steve每周都會去找一次Tony，每次都會帶著花去看他。他坐在墓碑前，和他說起最近的生活、人員的變動和科技的突破。視線流轉到墓碑上，每每看著上頭的字，Steve總會想到他們第一次見面的情形，指頭摩娑著石頭上印刻的痕跡。

　　雖然他喝不醉，他仍帶著酒和Tony慶祝了金婚和鑽石婚，他知道Tony會喜歡的。將啤酒澆在墓碑上，他忍不住猜想Tony會不會嫌棄這廉價的啤酒，嘴上罵著然後大口喝下。Steve笑了出來。

　　血清終歸也不是萬能，意識到自己衰退的Steve將美國隊長的位子交給了其他人。

　　死後，他的遺囑指定葬在Tony旁邊。

　　兩塊墓碑並肩而立。一個墓碑寫著「億萬富翁、發明家、慈善家、天才、花花公子」，另一個寫著「一個來自布魯克林的傻小子」。

　　現在的他們不是超級英雄，就只是Steve Rogers和Tony Stark。

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to my hero Tony Stark:)
> 
>  
> 
> 這次偷尼生賀破了我生賀文的紀錄，我想很長一段時間，這個紀錄不會被打破了:D  
> 一開始是想條列式，每點寫個200字的小短文，從偷尼生日前一個月開始預熱，但是當我寫完第一點迸出700字後，覺得這樣子不行，我會寫到天荒地老，改成片段式從我生日貼到偷尼生日，覺得擾民所以噗浪就沒有發噗，每天偷偷在AO3上貼得很開心  
> 最初是打算全以MCU時間線來走，當我真正考慮起劇情安排時發現我無法用兩三千字解決內戰問題，後來改採多宇宙混合，結果鐵罐也從MCU鐵被我寫成EMH鐵，後來還有點AA鐵……反正我是多宇宙混合嘛（自己說
> 
> 很多地方都寫得很偷懶，大致把我腦中的MCU時間軸架了出來，也把最重要的梗概寫了，已經心滿意足，剩下的留到之後的文再細寫吧:D
> 
> 雖然對美3有諸多意見，但不可否認我就是因為美3才入漫威坑，認認真真看起MCU  
> 越是了解Tony越覺得他是個極為矛盾的角色，也因為他的矛盾讓我喜歡上他，進入漫威坑，補了電影、動畫、漫畫，越看越對這個角色愛得無可自拔，一邊想痛毆他，一邊想秀秀他（超級人格分裂  
> 作為一個小粉絲，我只希望所有宇宙的Tony Stark都能過得幸福快樂！  
> 但是漫威就喜歡虐鐵:3


End file.
